


Air

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "air"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

It took all of his vaunted self-control to stop himself from leaping across the table and throttling the man with his bare hands. Next to him, he felt Napoleon shift in his seat.

“It’s almost over. Try to relax.”

Illya gritted his teeth. “Can he not realize what he is doing?”

“It’s a subconscious thing,” Napoleon whispered.

“Someone should tell him how annoying it is. I will not be able to control myself much longer, Napoleon.”

“ _Tovarich_ , calm down.”

“THRUSH could take lessons from this man in new forms of torture.”

“Illya, he's only making ‘air quotes’ for goodness sake.”


End file.
